Troubling Times
by Scarlet-roseflower
Summary: Sequel to "Starfire's Birthday." Starfire gets hurt when someone crashes into the T car, but who does it? Thats only the beginning to the Teen Titans troubling times!
1. Chapter 1: When it Starts

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS

Sequel to "Starfire's Birthday."

** Troubling Times**

**Chapter 1: When it starts**

Prologue: **Two months have passed since Starfire's birthday. Robin and Starfire have been dating ever since their kiss on top of the tower. Their relationship started from stealing kisses in the hallway and going on dates to make out sessions on the couch and cuddling. They were both happy with each other, no, elated would be the word. **

Starfire entered the lobby with her purse in her hand.

"Hey Star, going somewhere?" Robin asked, looking up from the TV. He was playing a racing game with Beast Boy and so far, Robin was having the upper hand.

"Yes, I have finally convinced friend Raven to join me for the painting of nails." Starfire said, holding up the gift card she got from Raven on her birthday.

"Thats nice, you two have fun." Robin said.

Raven walked in the room behind Starfire with a look of 'I-really-don't-want-to-go' on her face.

Robin smirked at her and Raven shot a glare at him. Robin just chuckled and turned his attention back to the game.

"Shall we go now friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Sure." Raven said, putting her hood on.

Starfire and Raven got into the T car, and headed for the nail salon.

"So, friend Raven, what color do you have in mind for the painting of nails?" Starfire asked.

Raven gave a quick look at Starfire, then turned her attention back to the road.

"Buckle up Starfire, and I think black is the color I want." Raven said.

Starfire nodded and pulled her seat belt out to buckle herself in.

"I am having trouble deciding my color, there is so many wonderful colors to choose from." Starfire said, struggling with the Seat belt. She tried to get the buckle to snap shut, but something was jammed.

"Friend Raven, the seat belt is broken." Starfire said, fidgeting with it.

"Don't worry about it, we're at a red light, just try to-"

A black van smashed into the back of the T car, throwing Starfire out of her seat and through the windshield. She hit the ground, breaking her arm and she rolled a few feet. She lay limp in the middle of the road, unconscious.

Raven had been saved by the airbag, and pushed the large inflatable air bag out of her face. She rubbed her head.

"Starfire?" Raven asked, looking around. She gasped when she saw the giant hole in the wind shield, and got of the car.

"Starfire!" Raven yelled, running towards her.

She knelt next to Starfire and moved her hair from her face. Starfire had a busted lip and was bleeding from her nose. Raven gasped and looked around. Who ever had hit them was gone. Some pedestrians gathered from across the street.

Raven pulled out her communicator and contacted Robin.

"Whats up Raven, already bored?" Robin said with a smirk.

"Robin help, Starfire's hurt!" Raven yelled frantically.

"WHAT!?" Robin yelled.

"I don't know what happened, someone hit the car...I didn't even see them, Robin I'm so sorry." Raven sobbed.

Robin slammed his communicator shut and jumped off the couch.

"Dude, you quit?" Beast Boy said.

"Starfire's hurt!" Robin said with tears in his eyes.

He ran out the room before Beast Boy could say anything. Robin ran straight to the garage and jumped on his R Cycle. He sped toward Starfire as fast as his R Cycle could go.

Raven had turned Starfire on her back, and was now giving her CPR. Starfire had stopped breathing after Raven got off the communicator with Robin. Raven was pumping Starfire's chest with tears flowing down her face.

"Come on Star, wake up." Raven sobbed.

Starfire started coughing, and spit out some blood.

"Oh thank god, Starfire can you hear me?" Raven asked, holding Starfire steady by her shoulders.

"R-aven..?" Starfire asked weakly.

Starfire brought her hand up to her nose and felt a warm liquid touch her hand. She knew it was blood.

"I...I.." Starfire passed out, but fortunately she was still breathing.

Raven kept her hand on Starfire's neck just in case her pulse decreased.

Robin showed up on his R Cycle, he didn't even bother to park it. He jumped off and it crashed to the ground.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, throwing his helmet to the ground.

"Robin shes breathing but we need to take her back to the tower now!" Raven shouted.

Robin knelt next to Starfire and was horrified with all the blood. He scooped her up bridal style and ran over to the T car. He lay her in the back seat, then jumped into the driver seat. He ripped the air bag out and threw it on the ground. He turned the key in the ignition, but the car wouldn't start.

"Damn it! Come on!" Robin yelled, slamming his fists against the wheel. He turned the key again, and the car started.

"Yes!" Robin said, slamming his foot on the accelerator and speeding back to the Tower. The back bumper scraped on the ground and fell off, broken glass hit the ground and the car screeched away.

"Starfire, hold on we'll be home soon." Robin said, with tears falling from underneath his mask. He couldn't bare the fact that she was hurt.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

**Chapter 2: Questions**

Robin made it to the Tower and parked in the garage. He picked up Starfire from the backseat and ran over to the elevator. He hit the button that said 'infirmary.' with his foot.

A few seconds later the door opened up and he rushed inside. The doors closed and the elevator started going up.

"Star, can you hear me? If you can I promise you're going to be ok. I have you now, you're safe." Robin said, his face stained with tears.

The elevator doors opened and he rushed inside. Cyborg was already there.

Robin lay Starfire on the bed and stood up straight, quickly wiping his tears.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Raven said someone crashed into the T car." Robin said, placing his hand over Starfire's.

Cyborg held up his arm and punched in some numbers. Then he held it over Starfire, and scanned her body. Cyborg looked back at the screen on his arms and waited for the data to process.

Robin sat on the bed beside Starfire, and gently pushed her hair off her face.

"Shes in pretty bad shape." Cyborg said, reading the results.

"How bad?" Robin asked, feeling his heart almost stop.

"She has a broken arm, a broken nose, a busted lip, and two broken ribs. She needs to be put on an EKG." Cyborg said.

"Jesus, she's going to be ok, right?" Robin asked, squeezing her hand.

"We have the finest medical equipment, and me. Shes going to be ok." Cyborg said.

Robin nodded and a tear escaped from behind his mask. Cyborg saw it.

"Dude, I know. You love her. She will be ok, I promise." Cyborg said.

Robin nodded and wiped the tear away.

Beast Boy and Raven entered the room. Raven had her hood on, but Robin was sure she was crying. Beast Boy's eyes widened when he saw Starfire.

"Who did this?" Beast Boy said, fisting his hand.

"We don't know, but I'll find out." Robin said. Robin got up and left the room. He didn't want to leave Starfire's side, but he needed to find who hit the T car. He wanted to find them and make them pay.

Cyborg attended to Starfire's wounds. He bandaged her rib cage, then he put electrodes on her chest and arms to hook her up to a EKG. He hooked her up to an IV bag to get more fluids into her.

Raven just stood in the corner of the room, watching Cyborg from underneath her hood. She was still crying.

_'This is all my fault._' Raven though. _'I let my friend get hurt, I'm a horrible person.'_

Beast Boy interrupted her thoughts by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Raven, everything is going to be ok." Beast Boy said.

Raven looked at Beast Boy and was welcomed with a reasuring smile. He had a gentle grip on her shoulder, and it relaxed Raven's edgy nerves.

"I hope she is going to be ok." Raven said looking back at Starfire.

"She will be, shes our tough alien princess." Beast Boy said.

Raven looked back at Beast Boy and couldn't help but smile at him. He was right. Starfire will be ok, and The Teen Titans will find who was ever driving in that black van and put them in jail. Or worse.

Raven nodded and walked out of the room. She too, wanted to find out who crashed into them.

"Cy, she is going to be ok, right?" Beast Boy asked, with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, the data from the EKG says her heart is fine. The biggest problem is her trouble breathing, but thats only because her body is still in shock. Her broken bones will heal, they're not too serious." Cyborg said, writting down information on a chart.

"Ok, good." Beast Boy said. He turned on his heels and headed for the door.

"Im going to go hunt those assholes down, and make them wish they never hurt Starfire." Beast Boy said, leaving the room.

Cyborg was shocked Beast Boy cursed. He was just calm a minute ago, but then again that was for Raven's sake. Although, Cyborg could understand Beast Boy's mood change. Cyborg also wanted to find whoever hurt Starfire and beat them to a pulp.

Cyborg grabbed a pen light and opened one of Starfire's eyelids, shining the light into her eye. He recorded some more data, then hung the chart on the wall. He turned to go grab more bandages when he heard Starfire groan in pain.

He looked down at her, and she was awake, rubbing her head.

"Wh...what happened?" Starfire asked weakly. She blinked and squinted at the bright light shinning on her face.

Cyborg reached over and shut the over head light off, making it more dim for her eyes to adjust.

"Cyborg..?" Starfire asked, blinking at him.

"Starfire, are you ok? If anything hurts tell me so I can give you medicine or anything you need. How many fingers am I holding up?" Cyborg said, holding up three fingers.

"You are holding up three fingers, and I want Robin." Starfire said, trying to sit up. She felt a sharp pain in her ribs and leaned back into the bed, wincing in pain.

"Ah, ah, ah. No moving for you. You have broken ribs, so you are bed ridden. " Cyborg said, tucking Starfire under the covers.

Starfire just relaxed into the bed and groaned in pain. She just wanted Robin, she just wanted to hear his voice and hold his hand. She was in pain, scared, and needed Robin there with her. He calmed her down and made her feel safe.

"Robin.."Starfire said.

"Ok, ok. I'll call him up here." Cyborg said.

"Thank you." Starfire said, closing her eyes.

"Cyborg pulled out his communicator and contaced Robin.

"Whats wrong Cyborg? Is Starfire ok?" Robin answered woridly.

"Shes fine, shes just in a little pain and she wants you." Cyborg said.

"I'm on my way up." Robin said then shut his communicator.


	3. Chapter 3: Dr Cyborg

**Chapter 3: Dr. Cyborg**

Robin sighed. He wanted to find out who crashed into the T car but he had no leads. They left no trace behind, almost as if they vanished. He got up and left his office, heading towards the infirmary.

Starfire groaned in pain again. Cyborg looked over at her and sighed. He hated to see Starfire like this. He walked over to Starfire and added Morphine into her IV bag, to ease her pain.

"Thank you." Starfire said.

"If you need anything, tell me." Cyborg said, with a warm smile.

Starfire nodded and smiled back.

Robin walked in the room, and stopped in his tracks when he saw Starfire. She was hooked up to wires and the IV and he couldn't bare it.

"Robin!" Starfire said, with a smile.

She still had blood on her face, from her nose and lip. Her broken arm lay limp to her side, and she was covered in bruises.  
Robin felt himself tear up.

"Hey Star, how you feeling?" Robin asked, clearing his throat.

"Better, now you're here." Starfire said.

"Starfire, I'm going to go and get the cast supplies to cast up that arm. Purple right?" Cyborg said.

Starfire smile and nodded.

Cyborg walked into the supply closet to get the materials he needed.

Robin walked over to Starfire and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He looked at the blood on her face and sighed. She was still beautiful, all beaten up and broken but still beautiful. Robin got up and walked over to the sink and wet a cloth. He rung the water out then walked back over to Starfire. He hovered the cloth an inch away from her face, then looked at her. She nodded. Robin carefully wiped the blood from her face and her cuts.

Robin threw the bloody cloth into the sink then grabbed some ointment and a band-aid. He rubbed some ointment on her busted lip, and the cut across her nose. He put the band-aid on her nose, then smiled at her.

"Better?" Robin asked, smiling.

"Much." Starfire said.

He pushed her hair back and lightly kissed the corner of her mouth. He heard her heart rate increase on the EKG and he smirked. Starfire turned a dark shade of red and leaned back into the bed.

Cyborg walked into the room, holding the materials to make Starfire's cast. He set it down on a table and wheeled it over to Starfire.

"Ok this may take awhile, and Robin I need your help." Cyborg said.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" Robin asked, standing up. He would help Starfire in any way he possibly could.

"I am going to give Starfire a Fiberglass cast. I just need you to help me wrap it on her arm." Cyborg said, opening up the package of Fiberglass casting.

"Ok." Robin said.  
Cyborg set up his materials, then walked over to the sink. He turned on the water and adjusted it to warm. He let the water run, and walked over to Starfire.

"Hold your arm like this." Cyborg said, holding out his arm, bent at the elbow and his hand pointing up.

Starfire did that, and winced in pain.

"Good, now Robin hold it there." Cyborg said.

Robin nodded and carefully held Starfire's arm. Cyborg adjust her arm to the correct position, and Robin held it there.

"Good. Now hold steady." Cyborg said.

He slipped a sock like material on her arm and it stopped right before her elbow. He then picked up a roll of cotton padding, and wrapped it around her arm. He then took out casting tape, and wrapped it around her arm, Keeping the cotton in place.

He walked over to the sink and wet the Fiberglass casting under the warm water. He gently squeezed the water out and walked back to Starfire.

"You can let go, and wet the other Fiberglass casting." Cyborg said.

Robin nodded and walked over to the sink.

Cyborg wrapped the first Fiberglass casting around Starfire's arm. He held out his hand and Robin put the second Fiberglass casting in it. Cyborg finished wrapping her arm, and the cast began to harden. He took out the purple casting tape, and wrapped it around her arm.

"Done." Cyborg said.

"Thank you, it feels much better." Starfire said, leaning back into the bed.

"No problem, if you need anything just ask." Cyborg said. He cleaned up the materials then wrote some information down on her chart.

"Now remember, you can't get that cast wet, and don't stick anything down it if it itches. It may take 2 to 4 months to heal, but you do heal quicker than a normal human so it may not take as long. " Cyborg said, rereading what he wrote on the chart while he talked to Starfire.

He looked over at Robin, who was sitting next to Starfire. He was holding her good hand, and smiling at her. Cyborg smiled at the cute couple, then ducked out the room.

Cyborg walked down the hallway and took his communicator out. He contacted Beast Boy. Beast Boy didn't answer. Cyborg tried again, and still no answer.

"Where is this little grass stain?" Cyborg asked himself.

Little did he know, Beast Boy was sniffing around Jump City. Beast Boy had went to the scene where the van hit the T car. He morphed into a dog, and was sniffing around, searching for clues.


	4. Chapter 4: Tracking

**Chapter 4: Tracking**

Beast Boy found a piece of Starfire's shirt on the road. It was covered in blood and tattered. He sniffed it, searching for a scent. The smell of blood was masking the cloth, but he still tried. He sniffed and concentrated. He searched and emptied his mind, waiting for even the smallest whiff of a different scent. He smelled a gasoline smell, like from a car. It wasn't the same smell as the T car. That was his lead! He picked the cloth up in his mouth and ran, in the direction of the unfamiliar gasoline smell.

The scent lead him up and down streets, all over the city. He was running for at least three hours, searching, looking. He had almost given up when he passed an alleyway. A gust of wind from the alleyway carried the unfamiliar gasoline smell. Beast Boy stopped in his tracks, and went back to the alley. He peered down it. The smell was definitely coming from it, but it was too dark to see anything.

Beast Boy morphed back into a human, and gripped the cloth in his hand tightly. He had to go in the alley.

Beast Boy ventured into the dark alleyway and carefully stepped around. The smell got stronger as he walked further into the alleyway. He quickened his pace, anxious to find the criminal. He stopped stepping carefully around and just walked faster. Smack! Beast Boy face planted against a brick wall. He hit the ground with a thump and held his nose.

"Ouch." Beast Boy said.

He heard a chuckle.

Beast Boy quickly stood up and spun around.

"Who's there!?" Beast Boy demanded.

Someone punched Beast Boy from the darkness, sending Beast Boy against the wall.

Then out of the darkness a red X glowed. The X glowed brighter, then the criminal stepped from the darkness into the glowing light. It was Red X.

"Red X, you were the one who hit the T car?" Beast Boy growled.

"What are you going to do about it if I did?" Red X snickered.

"I'll tear you to shreds!" Beast Boy shouted back.

"I'm impressed you were able to find me. I was sure I left no clues..." Red X said, tapping his chin.

Beast Boy morphed into a rhino and charged at Red X. He hit Red X and flung him against the ground with a hard thump. The ground around Red X cracked.  
Red X jumped up quickly, and dusted off his suit.

"I wasn't ready for that." Red X said calmly.

Beast Boy morphed back into a human.

"Neither was Starfire, or Raven when you hit the car!" Beast Boy shouted.

"You are annoying me!" Red X said. He took out an X and threw it at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy dodged it and punched Red X square in the face. Red X flew back and hit a wall. He was surprised Beast Boy was this strong, he always viewed him as the weakest of the team. Beast Boy ran over to Red X and kicked him, Sending Red X into the ground, face down. Red X felt his mask crack. He was pissed. He jumped up, holding his mask. He glared at Beast Boy from beneath his mask. Beast Boy went to throw in another punch, when a knife pierced his side. Beast Boy let out a scream and was thrown to the side. Slade walked from the darkness and stood in front of Red X.

"Slade!" Beast Boy yelled. Beast Boy put pressure on his wound and stood up.

He charged at Slade, but Slade simply grabbed Beast Boy by the throat and pinned him against the wall. Beast Boy squirmed, but Slade pierced another knife into Beast Boy. Beast Boy's eyes widened. Slade stabbed right above the first wound on Beast Boy's side. Slade let Beast Boy drop, and Beast Boy hit the ground. Slade went to kick him, but Beast Boy morphed into a bird and took off.  
"Damn." Slade said.

Slade turned to Red X and hit him hard in the face. Red X's mask broke off.

"Don't ever slip up again." Slade yelled, then returned to the darkness.

Red X picked up his mask, and followed Slade back into the darkness.

Beast Boy had flew out of the alley and half way down the street. He morphed back into a human, and fell on the ground. He couldn't go on any longer. He held his side, but blood escaped from between his fingers. He was losing a lot of blood.

His communicator went off, it was Cyborg trying to reach him again. Beast Boy answered it.

"Beast Boy where-"

"Cy..help.." That was all Beast Boy managed to say before he dropped his communicator and lay flat on his back. He stared up at the stormy sky. The day started out nice, but got real cloudy after Red X had hit the T car. Beast Boy felt a rain drop hit his face. He just lay there, not moving. He had found who hit the car, but he was now going to die. He didn't regret it, he had found who did it and he wouldn't let himself die until he told someone. He drew an X on the ground next to him, from his blood. Raven flashed in his mind.

"Raven.." Beast Boy whispered.

He didn't want to leave her like this. He never got the chance to tell her he loved her. He didn't want to die without telling her that. Beast Boy could feel himself begin to cry. He knew he was almost out of time and the girl he loved would never know he loved her.  
Beast Boy closed his eyes, hanging on to the picture of Raven for as long as he could. He saw her face, then it faded away. Everything around him faded away. He faded away.


	5. Chapter 5: Time

**Chapter 5: Time**

Back at the tower, Starfire lay in the infirmary bed. She fell asleep in Robin's arms. He stroked her hair and her cheek.

"You're safe now." Robin said, kissing the top of Starfire's head.

She shifted in her sleep and pressed her face into his chest. Robin loved the feeling of having her in his arms. He tightened his grip a little around her. He never wanted to let her go again. Robin leaned into the bed and settled himself. He could relax now. His team were most likely hunting down the criminals, and Starfire was safe. In his arms. Robin looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He smiled at her. Starfire was beautiful. Her hair had grown a little since her birthday, but it was still the same style.

Cyborg rushed in the room.

"Robin, Beast Boy's in trouble." Cyborg said frantically.

Robin carefully got out of bed, not wanting to wake Starfire. Then dashed out the room following Cyborg. Cyborg pounded on Raven's door.  
She opened her door with a surprised look on her face.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted. Raven gasped and threw her hood on.

They ran to the garage and Robin jumped on his R cycle, which Raven so kindly brought back. Raven hovered, carrying Cyborg. They left the tower.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Raven asked, looking around for the familiar green face.

"Thats what we're going to find out now, he's in trouble." Cyborg said.

Raven felt her heart almost stop. She needed to find Beast Boy now, she began to feel scared. She quickened her pace.

"Whoa." Cyborg said, holding on to her arms.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven searched the city for Beast Boy. She searched through her mind, and concentrated on Beast Boy. She found him! He was unconscious, but near death. She gasped.

"I found him!" She shouted, flying faster toward him.

Robin revved up the R cycle and followed quickly behind. He too was scared they wouldn't make it on time. Thunder split the sky, and rain poured down. Raven just flew faster, tears falling from her eyes. She turned a corner and and stopped on the street where Beast Boy was. She lowered to the ground and put Cyborg down. She ran down the street as fast as she could go. He hood flew off, and her face and hair was soaked from the rain. She saw a green figure on the ground, and ran to it. She knelt near Beast Boy and saw all the blood. She also saw a red X on the ground, but the rain was washing it away. She looked for the source of the bleeding. She found it, it was coming from his side. He looked like he was stabbed. She put her hands over him and started healing him. She even took his pain and absorbed into herself, to make the healing process faster. She stared crying, loud heavy sobs.

"What happened...who did this!?" She half sobbed half yelled.

"Be..ast..Boy. D..on't you da..re die!" She sobbed in between words.

More blood seeped from Beast Boy's wounds, so she concentrated harder on healing him. Cyborg and Robin ran up to Raven and stopped in their tracks. They never saw or heard her cry like this before. The rain got heavier and lightning flashed across the sky, with splitting thunder behind it.

"Beast Boy, wake up! You have to wake up!" Raven shouted.

She concentrated on healing him, and she now winced, absorbing almost all of his pain into herself.

"Beast Boy you can't die..you can't because I love you.." Raven said.

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other then back at Raven. They were shocked. They couldn't move, they didn't know how to help.  
Raven just continued healing and crying.

"Beast Boy...I love you." She said again.

Somewhere, in his unconscious state, Beast Boy could hear Raven's voice. He couldn't see anything, or feel anything. He could only hear her voice.

"Raven?..." Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy...I love you." Raven said.

Beast Boy looked around.

"Raven, I love you too. Where are you?" Beast Boy asked, feeling around in the dark empty space.

"Come back to me!" Raven said.

"I will, but I don't know how. I can't see anything." Beast Boy said, tears falling down his face.

He saw a light, in the distance. He walked towards it. He was walking slow, but the light grew bigger and brighter. He stopped moving. The light was getting closer. He didn't know what it was but he knew Raven wouldn't be in it. He turned around and ran the other way. He ran from the light, towards the darkness. He ran as fast he could go, not looking back.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled.

Her voice was getting louder. He was going the right way. He ran faster. He ran until he hit something, then fell to the ground. He lay there, confused. Then opened his eyes. Raven was over him, and it was raining.


	6. Chapter 6: The Storm

**Chapter 6: The Storm**

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked. He slowly sat up.

"Beast Boy!" Raven said, throwing her arms around his neck.

He was shocked, but returned her hug. He held her tightly. Raven cried, tears of relief and joy.

"Raven..." Beast Boy said softly.

Thunder split the sky, and lightening flashed brightly.

Raven pulled away, then looked Beast Boy in the eyes.

"I thought I lost you." Raven said.

"You-"

Raven leaned in and kissed him.

Robin and Cyborg smiled at each other then walked away, giving them their privacy. Beast Boy kissed her back, and moved his hand behind her head, holding her as close to him as he could. He pulled back, his face bright red. Raven blushed at him too, then stood up. She held out her hand, and helped Beast Boy up. He hugged her, then kissed her again.

"You will never lose me." Beast Boy whispered in her ears.

"Ahem." Robin cleared his throat.

Raven and Beast Boy turned around.

"Beast Boy, I don't mean to interrupt but, who the hell did this to you?" Robin said with a serious look.

"It was Slade and Red X." Beast Boy said, clenching his fists.

Robin's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

Thunder split the sky.

"Titans, return to the tower!." Robin yelled, hopping on his R-Cycle and shoving his helmet on.

Back at the tower, Starfire had woken up during the storm. The thunder was loud and shook the tower. She stared out the window, watching the the ran hit the window and streak down. The lights flickered in the room, so Starfire looked up at the overhead light. The lights shut off, the back up generator kicked on only powering the machines. The light from her EKG left a very dim glow in the room.

"Friends?." Starfire said. She was not very fond of the dark.

She heard a noise come from the hallway. She expected Robin to walk in any second, with a flash light and a warm blanket for her. The door opened, and Starfire smiled at it. She couldn't wait to see Robin. A dark figure walked in the room, then his chest glowed with a red X. Starfire's smile faded into a frown. The figure stepped into the dim glow of the EKG machine, and it was Red X. Starfire's heart rate went up, she was scared.

"I'm glad you're so excited to see me." Red X said.

" Leave before-"

Red X threw an X at her face, and it stuck to her mouth. She struggled to take it off, but she only had one good arm. He stepped over and grabbed all the EKG wires and pulled them. The electrodes on her skin ripped off, making her whelp in pain. The EKG read as a flat line, giving off an alarm. He looked back at Starfire then punched her in the face, knocking her out. He threw the covers off of her, then picked her up. He put a red x on the bed. He walked over to the window and opened it, then jumped out into the the storm.

Back with the rest of the team, they were all speeding back towards the tower. Cyborg was being carried by Beast Boy, and his arm started beeping.

"Whoa, guys stop!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin hit the break on his R-Cycle and skidded to a stop. Beast Boy put Cyborg on the ground, then morphed back into a human. Raven lowered her self to the ground. They all stared at Cyborg.

"Whats wrong?" Robin demanded.

Cyborg read the data on his arm, then his expression went blank.

"No..that cant be right.." Cyborg said.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Starfire...if this is correct...Starfire is..dead." Cyborg said.

Robin felt his breathing stop, and his heart skip a few beats. He stumbled off his bike and fell to his knees

"What..." Robin said. He took his helmet off, letting the rain soak his hair again.

"No, that is wrong!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven just flew over, grabbed Robin by the arm, and flew off towards the tower. Robin looked up at Raven, tears flowing down his face.

"Raven.." His voice cracked.

"I know." She said, flying faster.

Cyborg grabbed Robin's helmet, then jumped on his R- Cycle. He revved the engine and sped away. Beast Boy morphed into a bird and flew after them.

Raven could see the tower, so she sped up. She saw a window was open so she flew toward it. She reached the tower and flew right in the open window, then let Robin go. He landed on his feet then looked around. They were in the infirmary, the empty infirmary. The lights were off, and the EKG was reading the flat line.

"Shes not here." Raven said.

"Which means shes not dead?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy flew into the room, then morphed into a human.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"We don't know." Raven said.

The lights turned back on. They all looked around, but no one was in the room. Robin walked over to the bed, and gasped.  
"No..." Robin said.

He picked up the Red X, and Beast Boys eyes widened.

"She was taken." Beast Boy said, clenching his fists.


End file.
